


边缘The Edge

by Amethystz



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystz/pseuds/Amethystz
Summary: 1832年的6月，格朗泰尔在梦中见到了什么？





	边缘The Edge

***  
格朗泰尔做了个梦。

梦里有黑色碎玻璃的岩壁，独行的醉汉在攀登。灰蒙蒙的天，灰蒙蒙的云，灰蒙蒙的阴影投到地上成了灰洞，好像住着同样灰蒙蒙的石头怪兽。然后他听见声音，仿佛披发天神般威严的人声，叫他继续向上，而他甚至不知路途的边缘。

岩壁那样陡，光秃秃，铺着黑色碎玻璃，云隙的光淋过去，无数块透明刀片。划破皮肤，嵌入脚掌，酒红色的蜿蜒细流一路淌下去，醉汉的头脑朦朦胧，感知疼痛的神经被酒精麻痹。空气里飘着气泡，圆溜溜的像黑玻璃珠。

格朗泰尔觉得冷。气泡落到手上，凉丝丝绵乎乎，沾上热的酒气飞起来。气泡触及的地方生疼生疼的，酒精的赤潮退下去了。醉汉恍惚地感觉到。  
他只希望再得到一瓶苦艾酒。

醉汉攀得太高了。碎玻璃在密集，同样是黑漆漆的，但是透明，反射一抹玫瑰红，像是石头怪兽撕碎的大旗，风中飘零、洒满一地。天更昏沉，没有光了。  
山顶的玫瑰园，失去光会凋零的。格朗泰尔灌满苦艾酒的大脑不经思索得出结论并作出反应。在美的死亡前追求美，艺术家应当追求美——人们被美吸引，追逐直到死亡。

格朗泰尔继续前进着。这是1832年6月5日，幻梦在飞翔。

***  
“你们的革命，在我看来，几乎是可有可无的。”

格朗泰尔觉得自己应当醒了。

格朗泰尔在麻厂街。  
醉汉约莫用了一分钟审视自己的处境。科林斯、墙角、桌椅、酒瓶、葡萄酒渍。科林斯这座孤岛，约莫是荒芜却又喧嚣的，外面的枪声还没有停。  
格朗泰尔怀疑他的朋友们只是用不切实际的——他们称作理想的谎言欺骗自己，然后将灵魂献祭给革命的嗜血女神，或许真像安灼拉说的，他该离开这儿。

但醉酒的无赖是不会顺他意的。再明显不过的。

“你们会死在那儿。”  
咖啡馆里没有人接话，所有人似乎在咀嚼着这句话的意思，呈现出一种若有所思的缄默。  
“我们都会死在那儿的。”  
醉汉又重复了一遍。缄默弥散开，没有人说话，公白飞向上推了推眼镜，古费拉克喝了一口酒，热安垂下温柔的蓝眼睛，巴阿雷的手搭在他的胳膊上，弗以伊不再修理手中的物件了，若李轻轻咳嗽，与米西什塔挨得更近了些，博须埃拍拍他俩的肩膀，却没有发出一点响声。安灼拉，醉酒的那个看不清太阳的轮廓。  
格朗泰尔不知道的是，后来他确实等到了安灼拉的回应，那时他在科林斯二楼睡得不省人事。

格朗泰尔在两发子弹的间隔里记起了什么，循着梦的尾音思考它的意义。  
岩壁成了街垒，玻璃气泡成了铅弹。天还是灰蒙蒙，那架炮就像石头怪兽。  
而玫瑰园，玫瑰在枪口上，玫瑰园里有他亲爱的阿波罗。  
枪响了。醉汉甚至能听到子弹穿破皮肉、击碎骨头的钝响。

玫瑰园里燃起火光，好像海拉用她腐烂的双唇亲吻每一朵火焰的花。

格朗泰尔头一回觉得自己的大脑成了一团混着苦艾酒和葡萄酒的浆糊，他奔向楼梯，几乎是从二楼跳下来的，幸运地既没有摔断腿或撞到头，也没有被当成疯子一枪打死。  
然后他看见安灼拉爬上街垒顶部，挥舞一面红旗。格朗泰尔奔过去拼命向上攀，只一个街垒的高度便超越了世界的一切山峰，好像是沙砾要去拥抱太阳，尘埃要去追逐恒星似的。铺路石和断裂的木条磨破他的皮肤，像是黑色碎玻璃。  
至少他的心脏还在跳，血还在血管里流动，骨头还能支撑住身体。醉汉驱使自己快速向上攀。  
他向前仆倒，格朗泰尔看不见他了。

是谁把玫瑰放在该死的枪口上？  
宣传共和的牧师，初脱稚气的孩子。两个青年的年岁加起来只是四十出头。

格朗泰尔眼前一片模糊，醉意不经意时袭上来，攥住了酒鬼土灰的心，耳里一阵啸叫，好像铅弹擦破皮肤，带起几簇血花。

您，您大约是不朽的，好像周身是钢铁堆砌的，同我这破铜烂铁不一样，泛着寒光，尖锐又愤怒，好像那几杆黑黝黝的枪口射出的火焰打不穿您的心脏，那冒烟的炮杀不死您，您的灵魂大约已经达到了天神的高度，可您却忘了，您的身体仍旧是人的血肉之躯。  
您的眼前满是远方的朝阳，却望不见近处的黑暗。如今您死啦，您便会真真切切明白我说的不是酒醉的胡言乱语。

呵，还有你们那亲爱的人民。有朝一日他们会高举你们的头颅，口里咀嚼着你们骨头的碎屑，撕咬沾满血的衣襟，自述说这是法兰西的花束。  
你们的每一滴血都被收集起来，装在透明的玻璃瓶里，让那饥饿的豺狼一饮而尽，好一杯佳酿！呵，共和党人是不会抛弃人民的。你们那可爱的未来是旧世界的怪物，你们却浑然不知，噢，这杯酒敬您，多么高尚多么满怀希望的死亡！敬您，敬这该死的革命！

“我们将进入一座充满曙光的坟墓。”安灼拉说。这是回应，格朗泰尔没有听到。

都死了。盖亚将所有人拥入怀中。  
格朗泰尔在干呕，血腥气突然涌入他不怎么敏感的鼻腔，让他想要吐。他向下退了一步，脚底有什么东西碎裂的闷响，格朗泰尔觉得那是公白飞的眼镜。  
醉酒的那个突然想到自己在缪尚的胡言乱语，然后陡然吐了出来，模糊地看见马吕斯被子弹洞穿了肩膀，灰发老人抱起了他。

格朗泰尔不知道自己后来又做了什么，他觉得自己又睡死过去了。就好像枪托击中后脑，失重感攥住了他，醉汉摔下岩壁。

呵，你们的革命。  
“我敢打赌，天不会亮了。”  
这是1832年6月6日，幻梦在飞翔。

***  
您知道德尔菲的阿波罗神庙吗？

您别看这街垒是由铺路石和木板构成的怪物，它也是座神庙哩！名为革命的兽面女神杀死七头蛇在这儿晓示神谕，听者便高呼自由、平等、博爱之名，将活生生的灵魂献祭，最温婉娴雅时她也敢拿起一杆枪驭着可怕的战车叫人上断头台。  
这儿的人信仰革命。而我，我只信仰安灼拉。

格朗泰尔如是说。

曾有人声引他走向幻梦的边缘。  
梦到死亡总是不太好的，格朗泰尔清醒过来。头脑里酒醉的灰云最终过去，这是科林斯，空荡荡的，桌椅搬没了，它们在街垒被霰弹砸出窟窿，被炮火轰烂了。  
一股子硝烟气热乎乎，刺得人皮肤麻木，这是麻厂街，六月的雨水不曾洗清污秽。  
梦到死亡总是不太好的。格朗泰尔胸腔空洞。梦大约是无边的恶兽，张开那血盆大口囫囵吞下一颗灵魂，那灵魂便逐渐陷入深渊，不知穷尽。这恶兽的撕咬却是真实的，想要将冒血的伤疤带回现世似的，要求能够预知明天。  
格朗泰尔觉得自己死过一次了，又或者，他早已在酒醉的长梦里一睡不醒。

这里本不该这样静，格朗泰尔倒希望能听到一两记不伤人的枪响了。他有些站不稳，身体晃了两下，扶住桌子没有弄出声音，葡萄酒渍留在他的长风衣上。这是荒芜的科林斯，这儿确也没有了人，格朗泰尔听不到一楼的喧嚣声。

醉酒的帷幕被撕开，仅一瞬他就明白，天要亮了。  
幻梦终究是要醒的，格朗泰尔曾在梦中看到过那样的情形，街垒上的被子弹打穿了肺，扶着伤者的被刺刀贯穿了后背，青年人的面孔模糊在雨水里，醉汉不曾送的殡又该由他补上了。但这儿约莫有一颗跃动的心脏，或者，两颗，如果格朗泰尔的心还在跳的话。如果格朗泰尔还活着。  
安灼拉，他该在这儿，依旧愤怒又坚定。

他循着灼烫的温度摇摇晃晃地走过去，步子却迈得很大，这或许是格朗泰尔做得最坚定的一件事了。这怀疑派，快走到尽头时敬了自己一瓶酒——到死都不曾怀疑过这一点——即便他连死亡本身都怀疑。  
最后一回，腹腔内一阵酒液的温热。他几乎是下意识地喊出那句话，日后我们还会听到多次。它是浪潮的灵魂，波动的中心。

“共和国万岁。我也是一个。”  
敬您的爱情和自由。天神阿波罗。  
敬您的明天。

这句话被埋藏在巴黎的地层，任下水道恶臭污秽也带不走。有朝一日，它将又一次苏醒，以信仰的形式自地表以下升上高天，融进灼热的空气，从一条窄巷到一个街区，这将是一场革命，即使通过暴力，通过震荡和恐怖，它将由黑夜开始，于光明告终。  
巴黎会永远记得说话的人，他们都是法兰西的孩子。

格朗泰尔呢？他在呼吸，站在幻梦与现实的边缘向下望去，刺鼻的硫磺气味混着污物碎屑贯进肺里，叫他的胸腔溢满温度。一颗晦暗的心在发烫，让他感觉到活着。

“你允许吗？”

安灼拉握住了他的手。  
格朗泰尔忽然觉得自己终究是彻彻底底地活过来了，这是超脱于幻梦的真实，格朗泰尔站在边缘向四周望去，身旁是久违的太阳，醉鬼在混沌中恍若看到光影间的轮廓，伴随着手心灼烫的温度。

希望是似有若无的。巴黎的一切泥泞，恶臭，污浊，贫苦，蜷在街道里冻死的穷人，因饥饿而羸弱甚至偷窃的孩子，因生计而堕落的妇女，这所有的苦难、流血，统统绣在十九世纪的破衣烂衫上。  
会好的，一切都会好的，安灼拉坚定不移地相信。人民之友涌上街道，垒起石块，胸前佩着三色花，用金线绣缝覆盖原先的破布，这就是他们等待的日出。  
在这添了纹路的破烂衣裳下，安灼拉隐约看到了光的晃荡，格朗泰尔看到了天使的微笑。

您瞧，神庙里有一双手的影子，这影子不能被消除，因它受了上帝的祝福，终于成了云石的雕塑。

安灼拉相信着。或许是明天，或许是经年，在自由的诉求得不到回覆，平等的权力得不到实现，博爱的呼声得不到响应时，人民将冲破桎梏，彼时，希望的歌声将由巴黎，由欧洲响彻全世界，将由一粒原子的大小达到触碰星辰的高度。  
安灼拉相信着，格朗泰尔感到天使的信念在飞鸟的翅膀上以羽毛的形态翱翔，这是一股思想冲击他铅块般的心，相互碰撞构成的死亡，一切的理想与一切的和解凝结成这云石最后的温度，这是慈悲的天主最后的赠礼。  
这是一切的边缘。

“安灼拉，这天的一早我们就要死了。”  
这是1832年6月6日午后。  
幻梦不是结局。不再有了，碎玻璃与气泡，岩壁和石头怪兽。  
卑微的心触到天主的高度。好孩子格朗泰尔，愉悦中的，只懂得爱与自由，身边再不需要苦艾酒了。

格朗泰尔，他最终活过来了。久违的灵魂亲吻他的双颊，带他走向一个溢满曙光的未来。

他们说，幻梦是无边的。  
格朗泰尔大笑以对。

***  
您该看看。  
白鸟衔起红玫瑰，落在酒瓶边。花园里生着飞燕草，欲开未开，无风的绿草地上，蓝如深海长空。  
这是幻梦的边缘，瓦利在这儿杀死霍德尔，寂冷的长冬在这儿死去，长久的光明于是到来，那时他们将在每一面高墙上写满自由。

您看到了么？  
玛丽安娜，她在微笑。

END


End file.
